Living in a World So Cold
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Mike is abusing his girlfriend. He thinks that she's messing around with Morrison because of their on screen relationship, but it's the people that are close to you that you better be keeping a sharp eye on. *Rated M for later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Now I _seriously _don't know how the idea for this one came along all I know was that it was inspired by songs, which would be on my profile ASAP :D…and I promise this would be the last new story before Christmas :P Read and Enjoy :D_

**.x.**

**Chapter One: **Please. End this all?

**.x.**

"Fucking slut!"

At this point, I was thankful for anybody not being around to witness a poor, defenceless woman being beat by my boyfriend. Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin just kept on kicking and punching a petite 5"3 brown eyed blonde who was on the floor, in a ball trying to protect myself from the blows, but to no avail. Then when I thought that he was done, he grabbed me by my throat and shoved me to the wall, where it was to the point where I thought that my neck would just give out on me or something.

"Please stop Mike," I breathed out, trying to hold back _more _tears.

But I should've known a long time ago that he wasn't going to be planning on stopping anytime soon because I could see the anger was building up in his eyes, and his anger was getting to the best of him, and I thought he would literally snap of my neck if it wasn't for Alex coming into the room, then instantly going up to Mike and telling him to leave so that he can go cool off before he would do something that he would regret later. When it was just Alex and myself, he grabbed my hand and picked myself up and made sure that I was stable enough to be on my own feet, then asked, "Why are you still with him?"

"I don't know Alex," Haylie said. "I thought I was going into this relationship with no intentions on getting hurt. Boy was I wrong." I whispered, instantly hugging the Fairfax Station native.

Alex hugged me back and asked, "Would you like to rest or something?"

I nodded as he placed me gently on the bed, making sure not to hurt me in the process. "If you need anything, even if its something stupid, you got my number," Alex said as he kissed the top of my head and left the hotel room.

**.x.**

Alex had later caught up with Mike who was currently in a deserted area of backstage, trying to cool himself off from his anger, but all he looked like he wanted to do was punch a hole through a nearby wall.

"She alright?" Mike asked as soon as he saw Alex approach him.

"You nearly snap her neck you idiot!" Alex exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. "You knew that's her basic weak body part you moron!" Then quickly lowered his voice to normal-speaking voice and said, "but other than that, she has a black eye, both of her lips are busted and there's like a whole ton of bruises on her face that makes her look like she has tattoos on her face. What was it this time?" He asked.

"Wh….what do you mean?" Mike asked.

"Don't give me that shit Mike, there's no way in hell that any guy would put his hands on a woman without a fucking reason, so spill it." Alex said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's that stupid on screen relationship that she has with Morrison," Mike said.

"That?" Alex asked. "You do know the only reason that they're doing that is to get rid of the other on screen couple Ted and Maryse right?"

"I know—but it's just the way they present themselves in the ring, makes it look like they're actually actually dating," Mike replied.

"Dude you are an absolute moron at times, you do know that right?" Alex asked, glaring at the former NXT Season 2 Pro and current NXT Season 3 Pro.

"Yeah," Mike said then nodded his head sadly.

"Do you want this to stop?" Alex asked.

"Yeah—but how?" Mike asked.

"Take some fucking anger management classes asshole!" Alex exclaimed.

"Or how about I do the right thing and don't relay on fucking doctors to screw up your relationships even more!" Mike exclaimed back…

…and that was a very difficult problem with the Parma native, he's more of a DIY person when it comes to relationships, which at this point in the relationship, he really needs professional help, but his attitude won't let him, and it was rare enough where his attitude would let him.

"Dude, I'm saying this because I'm your friend, do you want your girlfriend dead in your hands by either homicide which is obviously done by yourself, or knowing that your girlfriend had committed suicide which you made her done?" Alex asked.

Mike nodded his head no.

"Then do the right thing and stop all of this from happening," Alex said.

"I can't." Mike muttered.

"And why is that?" Alex asked.

"It's because I love her too much to lose her to some other man," Mike said.

"By the way your actions is towards her, you would be losing her, and it would be no one's fault but your own," Alex said walking away from Mike.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, it was tough for me to sit up in the bed because I was still sore from last's evenings events. When I eventually got out of the bed, I slowly walked to the bathroom, turned on the light and saw a totally different person in the mirror. My lips were still bloody and became fatter than I was expecting it to be, my black eye was the colour in the name…_black _and I couldn't even touch my face lightly because it would hurt me.

I walked out of the bathroom and heard my phone play _Right Now (Na Na Na) _by Akon. I grabbed the phone and saw the caller ID _Mike. _I decided to answer it anyways.

"Hi," I said sweetly.

"_Hey, wanna hang with me and Alex?" _Mike asked.

"Sure," I said. "What time do you want me to meet you wherever?"

"_Take as long as you need." _Mike said. "_And also meet me at the lobby at the hotel. I would probably be talking to Alex," _He added.

"Alright, see you soon. Love you." I said.

"_Love you too." _Mike said as I hanged up the phone and slowly made my way to the bathroom where I took a hot, relaxing shower.

**.x.**

Wearing a grey sweatshirt, dark blue skinny jeans and white flats, I made my way over to Mike and Alex and when I did, Mike instantly put his arm around my waist and I instantly tensed up, and being the total moron that he is, Mike didn't notice, but Alex did, but as always he didn't mention anything to the "happy couple".

When the trio exited the hotel, Mike asked, "So what do you guys wanna do?"

"Don't matter," I said then shrugged my shoulders, "I do whatever,"

When they got in Mike's car, I sat in the back where I put on my iPod and listening to the good song that fit the situation at this point.

_**It starts with  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time**_

_**All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away**_

"What's up with you?" Mike asked as he saw Alex look out the window and not making any noise.

"You know damn well what's bothering me." Alex said. "But incase you suddenly turned blonde I'll explain, you're basically murdering her," Alex said, pointing to me, but I didn't bother to notice.

"No I'm not," Mike said.

"You sent her to the hospital exactly twenty five times, you managed her to have at least one bone in her body broken that wasn't associated with wrestling and you basically ruined her self esteem of a person." Alex said.

"Why do you care?" Mike asked.

"Why do I care?" Alex asked. "When I first met her before NXT started, I instantly treated her like she was my youngest sister even though she was making sure Carson would win NXT and she did, but still, I wanted to make sure that she was alright, and I still do…"

"So that was why you were all nice towards her," Mike said.

"Well between the both of us, one of us has to be," Alex said.

"Guys, can you please stop bickering?" I asked, sounding like I was two years old and was in trouble for drawing on my bedroom walls.

"Alright, if that's what you want," Mike said, then Alex secretly flipped him off from becoming, "Arrogant Asshole" one minute to "Mr. Nice Guy" the next minute.


	3. Chapter 3

**FF Few Hours—around 10:30-11:16 PM**

Now _this _was taking it a little too far. Mike just finished his annual beating towards me, and wanna know the reason _this _time? It my NXT Rookie Krista beating his rookie Chana in a match that had allowed her to gain immunity from the elimination next week, well it isn't my fault that my Rookie is better than yours in the ring…but to Mike it _was _my fault.

_Knock, knock, knock. Fuck _I thought to myself. I got myself up by a fallen end table, only to collapse back again and see that my ankle had swollen. That rat bastard! He broken my ankle! "Come in!" I hoarsely yell, and had to clear my throat since it felt raw from the "yelling" that I had been doing, which was muffled by Mike's hand covering my mouth.

I heard the door open and close and that person instantly run towards me, bends down to see if there was any major damage done to me. "Oh God Haylie, he's done it to you again?" The person asked, and which automatically I knew the voice had belonged to Alex, he'd always seemed like the 'big brother' type to me—and he had to be my 'big brother' since me _actual _brother was still in Long Island taking care of Faith.

I nodded yes and whispered, "Check my left ankle," He did just that as he saw the swollenness of it. "Yeah, I think its broken," He said as he got me on my feet. "Come on, we gotta send you to the hospital," He added as he lead me out of the room.

**.x.**

Few minutes later, Alex saw a doctor leave my hospital room and he asked, "How is she doc?"

"Well for her ankle, it's a Grade two sprain, the ligaments in her ankle are torn just a little bit, but she would, but obviously she would be needing crutches." The doctor said, then walked away from him. Alex was about to enter the room when he heard Mike asked, "Why's Haylie in here?"

Alex turned around and wanted to blow up in Mike's face, but he said in the most civilized way and said, "You should know, you put her in here."

"No I didn't, what happened to her?" Mike asked again.

"Uh yeah you did, you basically had her sprain her ankle." Alex said.

"Huh, maybe I did," Mike said, sounding innocent, then added, "and so what? Haylie can't do anything about it?"

"What the fuck do you mean?" Alex asked.

"If she wants this to end, she can't just leave." Mike said, then left.

Alex stood there for a few minutes before muttering, "Fuck, he's already at the obsession stage," Then entered Haylie's room to check on her.

**.x.**

The next day when I was released from the hospital, Alex took it upon himself to drive the me home.

"Thanks for taking care of me during these horrible times, at least someone wants to take care of me," I said as I was leaning my head on the window as we were currently listening to the song _**What Hurts the Most **_by Rascal Flats.

"Anytime, and I do agree that at least I'm the only person that would take care of you and make sure that you don't go off the deep end," Alex said.

"But why are you helping me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I mean you could've joined in on what Mike's doing to me, but you're not. What gives?" I asked.

"Well, I'd always wanted what was best for you, and that also includes you not being murdered very, very slowly by the person that was supposed to love you," Alex said.

"Oh," I said, not wanting to get a little bit more into the conversation as she resumed listening to the song and started getting a little bit teary eyed.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me**_

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**_

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Alex finally saw the tears that were rolling down my cheeks, and since he was at the perfect spot, he pulled over near a cliff, killed the engine but somehow let the radio still on and then him and I got out of the car, got on the front hood of the car, and Alex pulled me towards him so my head (which was leaning on my left crooked elbow) was on his lap and I then proceeded to cry some more.

_**Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo**_


	4. Chapter 4

When I finally woke up, I realized that I was still lying my head on Alex's lap and when I got up, I saw that he was sleeping as well…and he looks cute when he's asleep. When he finally woke up, I asked, "What time is it?"

He checked his watch before replying, "Seven thirty, why?"

"What time was it that I got released?" I asked.

"I think ten thirty," Alex said.

"I think its time that we should head back to the hotel," I said.

Alex was hesitant to reply for a few seconds before saying, "Yeah I think you're right," Then both of us headed back inside the car and drove to the hotel.

After being helped to the door by Alex, I entered the room to hear the shower running, _Alright good _I thought. _He'll kind of not notice me gone for nine hours _I thought as I laid down on the bed and started to read the book _Awakened._

Few minutes later, I heard the water stop and that was when my muscles in my upper body began to tense up. What if my thoughts turn out to fail me? What if I get hurt again?

I put the book down just _exactly _the same time that Mike came out of the bathroom asking, "Where have you been?"

"Well, for starters I was in the hospital for the night and was just hanging out with Alex for all of today," I said with a small smirk on my face, hoping that he wouldn't notice. Luckily for me, he didn't.

"So you were cheating on me with him, huh?" Mike asked, grabbing my hair thus making me off of the bed and looking straight at his angered-filled eyes.

"N-no," I stammered. "You know I wo-would never cheat o-on you ev-ever M-Mike," I added, still stammering.

"You're a lying bitch!" Mike exclaimed as he threw me across the room, which aloud me to slid on the hardwood floor and bang my shoulder against the wall. I grabbed that shoulder instantly as Mike crouched down in front of me and said in what sounded like a parent talking to a child, "You're shoulder hurting sweetie?"

"Yes you rat bastard, don't you see it!" I spat in his face, then for added effect, spit in his face, which then I saw later that it would be a bad decision.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that sweetie," Mike said as he proceeded to smack the back of my head against the wall and also punch and kick me. When he was done, he picked me up by my hair and pushed me towards the bed, where he turned me so that I was lying on my back, then he proceeded to say, "I should've done this a long time ago,"

Then my world turned black.

**.x.**

When I finally woke up, I woke up in someone's hotel room and when I tried to sit up, I felt a piercing pain shoot through my lower body that I did nothing but scream in pain.

"Haylie, are you alright?" Alex asked who rushed to my side.

"Yeah, just got a piercing pain shoot through my lower body, but I'll manage," I said as I was going to get out of the bed, but Alex beat me to the punch by helping me out of the bed. When he thought that I was stable enough to be on my two feet, he let me go, but I instantly collapsed and Alex caught me, but the surprised part was that my lips touched his, and it stayed there for a while before they let go and catch their breath, and they just stayed in that position, staring in each others eyes and smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

I was lying back on Alex's bed, this time with my iPhone in my hand and I was texting Mike something that I should've done a long time ago.

_It's over!_

When I send that text message, I sighed a sigh of relief as I was looking out the window at the beautiful sight of an ocean, then I felt an arm around my shoulders and then I turned my head to see Alex. "So, did you say anything to him?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just sent the text now, I'm just waiting for the reply," I said with a small smile on my face.

"It's finally great that you're actually getting out of this relationship," Alex said. "If you were in there for any longer, you would've been murdered," He added as he hugged me.

"I know—but I opened my eyes and realized the danger that I was in," I said with another sigh of relief, then felt my phone vibrate. Looks like Mike had replied.

_YOU BITCH! YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME! THAT'S FUCKING UNACCEPTABLE! I HOPE THAT WHEREVER THE FUCKY YOU ARE, YOU SLEEP WITH ONE FUCKING EYE OPEN YOU SLUT! BECAUSE I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU SO MUCH THAT YOUR CHILDREN X15 WOULD FEEL IT!_

"How did he take it?" Alex asked.

"He said that I should sleep with one eye open because he'll murder me," I replied, then started to cry for like the billionth time. Alex took my head on his shoulder and just let me cry my brown eyes out. It was finally the time that he would protect the girl that he promised to protect since the beginning of NXT Season 2, and nothing would stop him from doing that, especially if the girl that he promised to protect is a girl that he loved since the beginning of NXT.

**.x.**

Later that night, after knowing that Haylie was sleeping soundly in one of his t-shirts and black plaid boxers, he heard a pounding knock on the door. Alex went to the door, opened the door to see a pissed off Mike.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Mike exclaimed.

"Who?" Alex asked pretending not to know who Mike was talking about.

"THAT BITCH THAT'S CALLED MY GIRLFRIEND THAT'S WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Mike exclaimed.

"Shouldn't that be re-written as _ex _girlfriend?" Alex asked.

"No," Mike said, suddenly his voice became more calmer. "She isn't my ex girlfriend because we haven't officially broken up yet!"

"Uh, if she said that it was over, it's _over," _Alex said, then getting into Mike's face and hissed, "So I advise you to stay away from her or else it would be you buried six feet underground," Then re-entered the hotel room.

Few moments later, he laid down beside me, pulling me towards his body where I laid my head on his chest, and hearing the soothing beat of his heart which put a smile on my face.

"Love you," Alex whispered in my ear as he kissed the top of my head.

"Love you too Alex," I replied back.

This time, I _actually _had meaning in those words _Love You._


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, I looked up at saw Alex smiling down at me. "Morning," I said as I got out of the bed.

"Morning," Alex said.

"Once again, thank you for helping me out." I said.

"I'm glad that I'm helping you," Alex said then I went into his bathroom and took a long nice relaxing bath (because of my ankle, I can't take any showers). When I was done, I walked out of the shower and saw that Alex had a picnic laid out in the middle of the room with breakfast food.

"You seriously did all of this?" I asked as I sat across from him.

"Well, the design layout was all me. The food on the other hand, had delivered by room service," Alex said.

"Well, anyways, this is cute," Haylie said as she took a piece of strawberry and popped it into her mouth. Being with Alex had made her feel like an actual person, not some object that a guy plays with for a while that instantly gets bored of it.

**.x.**

"Wanna come to Long Island with me?" I offered.

Since it was near our 2 weeks off, I was going back to Long Island of course, but Ii was wondering if Alex wanted to come with me. "Or do you just wanna head back home?"

"Nah I'll come," Alex said.

"Thanks," I said as I hugged him and when I let go I asked him, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Alex asked.

"Got any pants?" Haylie asked because she was still wearing the large t-shirt and boxers.

"Sure, but do you care if they're not going to fit you?" Alex asked.

"I don't care, I just need pants." Haylie said, sounding like a sixteen year old needed a dress for the prom.

When Alex got his stuff ready, Haylie didn't bother to bring hers because it was either still with Mike or got thrown in the dumpster by now, they were both in a vehicle and they were on their way to New York.

"So—I've always wondered, what did you wanted to do if you weren't in the WWE?" Alex asked.

"Hmm, I dropped out of school in grade 12 just to prepare myself for this, so, probably working at a fast food restaurant." Haylie said with a little bit of a laugh.

"You seriously dropped out of school in grade 12?" Alex asked.

"Yeah because everyone made fun of me for being a depressed emo," I said.

"You don't look like it." Alex said.

"That's what Taylor said too, but I actually was, all because of what happened when I was thirteen," I said.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"At thirteen I got diagnosed with depression which made me become emo and cut myself on every part of my body but mostly my wrists, stomach, and legs, and because of that the scars on my wrist became permanent but I cover it up with makeup, and because I would stay up cutting myself, that's how I got diagnosed with Delayed Sleep Phase Syndrome and because of that I fucked up my life," I said.

"Wow," Was all that Alex could say.

I was silent for a little bit, and that was because the car behind us was familiar.

"Alex, take this exit," I said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Mike's right behind us and I wanna confuse him a bit," I said.


End file.
